


Like Blood, Like Honey

by fightthosefairies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x09 fix-it fic, 9x09 post-episode fix-it, Dean has a language kink, Dean is revirginized and he knows exactly where he wants to go, Dean's a sweet jealous baby, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gas 'N Sip Steve has a minor cameo, I try my best to make Ben Edlund proud of me, Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Shmoop, Smut, Top!Cas, also maybe have some tissues handy?, anal sex and all the stuff that goes with it, and who he wants to lose it with, bottom!Dean, first-time, human!Cas, jealous!Dean, poetic!Castiel cameo, pwp basically but with a teensy bit of plot, shy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthosefairies/pseuds/fightthosefairies
Summary: [Post 9x08 fix-it.]Dean hangs onto his "renewed" virginity just long enough to make a trip to Chicago.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	Like Blood, Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> "Seven sunrises and seven more nights  
> You'd think that we could learn to do it right  
> If nothin' changes then I am gonna stop  
> But do I really have a choice?  
> Oh no... I think not..."
> 
> "Like Blood, Like Honey," Holly Brook

After Vesta gets ganked, Dean grabs Sammy and floors it like a bat out of hell. He slows down long enough to all but dump Sam out on his ass just outside the bunker and Sam barely has the chance to sputter out "Dean, what the _**HELL** _\--?!" before Dean is speeding off in Baby and making a beeline for Chicago.

Dean drives all day and all evening until he makes it to the Gas 'n Sip, because he really can't think of anywhere else to go, and all the lights inside are off. He hops out of the car, and every inch of him is vibrating with this energy and he doesn't know where it's coming from. He goes up to the double doors and gives them a fruitless yank, finding them locked, and then he's banging on the door, not even caring if it's noisy and that it's kind of hurting his knuckles, but he has to be here -- he just has to.

And then Cas's face is peeking out from behind an endcap of Slim Jims and condoms and he looks scared, blue eyes big and flashing from the bright white security lights still blazing away outside by the pumps. He squints with those all-too-human-now eyes, and when he realizes that it's Dean, he looks just as startled as he did when Dean showed up last time.

Startled and confused. He's in his jeans and one of his two shirts, the rumpled stripey long-sleeve, no Gas 'N Sip vest, and no Steve nametag, in stocking feet -- and when Dean looks down, he can see the end of Cas's second toe peeking out from a hole in the toe of his right sock. And he feels his lips draw back into a broad smile that immediately begins to hurt his cheeks.

"Dean?" Cas says as he unlocks the door and opens it a crack. "You're here."

"Uhh, yeah," Dean replies, sounding breathless in spite of himself. "Yeah, I -- I'm here." The two of them stare at each other for a few moments, Cas patiently waiting and Dean waiting, too, even if he doesn't realize it. "Hey, uhh -- can I -- can I come in, Cas?"

Long pause from Cas, blue eyes narrowing, and he looks about as confused as Dean feels right now. "All right." Cas steps back, holding the door for Dean so that he can enter, and Dean shuffles past, smiling awkwardly as he goes.

Cas shuts the door and dutifully locks it, double-checking to make sure the 'closed' sign is still facing out the way it should be before he turns back to Dean. "Is there something I can help you with, Dean?" He asks finally, hands settling on his hips as his eyes find their way to the floor.

Dean chuckles, weak and kind of lost, and reaches up to rub at the nape of his neck. The two of them stare at the floor for a moment and, just like that, they look up and their eyes meet. "... yeah," he whispers. "Yeah, there is."

And Dean reaches out, and he steps forward in his dusty, ichor-spattered workboots and grabs hold of the front of Cas's exquisitely soft, fourth-hand shirt and tugs him in close. Cas's chin tilts up just as Dean's tips down, and Cas's noiseless gasp of surprise is lost when Dean kisses Cas. It's sweet and hungry and desperate and pleading all at once and before too long, Dean's hands are releasing the collar of Cas's shirt and he's cradling Cas's face in his hands and he feels Cas's hands grabbing hold of his wrists, hard. Whether it's from shock or fear or something else, Dean's not sure, and he pulls back, their lips catching and clinging as he does so, and it takes all of Dean's strength not to dive back in and capture his lips again.

"I don't -- I don't understand..." Cas murmurs, voice breaking in spite of himself, eyes squinting sharply up at Dean and he looks afraid, but for a very different reason, now. "You --"

"It all happened without me," Dean says, hands still cradling Cas's face, thumbs brushing lightly over his stubble. "You -- it -- I _missed_ it. I missed it and ... it didn't feel right. I didn't feel right, missing it, man. It shoulda been m -- I just... you know what? It's stupid. Just forget it."

"No. Tell me," Cas says, grabbing on tight to Dean's wrist as Dean moves to pull away, blue eyes searching his face intently. "Dean. _Tell_ me."

"You and that April girl," Dean says with a wry smile. A smile that causes those crow's feet that sprout from the corners of his eyes to appear, but doesn't touch his eyes - they flash with pain and he lets out a husky chuckle. "I had my shot, and I blew it, didn't I? I really blew it."

"Dean, speak plain." Cas says, reaching out to grasp his shoulder. " _Please_."

"This, uhh -- Sam and me, we were on this case, and we had to pretend to be part of this church, and... there was this whole purity fan club we had to sign up for, in order to get to the bottom of it all, and ... I'm a virgin again," he finishes.

"I beg your pardon?" Cas blinks, befuddled. "Dean, I -- I don't believe it works that way."

"I know, man, and that's what I said. But we weren't gonna get anywhere, unless we signed on the dotted line and, just... whammo. Revirginized. Again," Dean finishes.

"I see," Cas replies, but not really seeing. "So you... drove 1,700 miles to tell me that you've been --?"

"I did a lot of thinking on the way here. Hell, I did a lot of thinking before I even started driving here," Dean admits. "I was drivin' like someone was chasin' me, and it was all I could think about. I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Dean --"

"I know, man. I know. I'm just... I'm workin' my way up to it, okay? Just --" Dean takes half a step back, hands slipping from Cas's face so that Dean can hold up one hand, wordlessly pleading for his patience.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Dean sucks in a deep, deep breath and lets it out in a ragged sigh. "The case was over and there was this girl there. One of the purity fangirls, and I'd saved her, and all the others the dragon had taken, and -- turns out it wasn't a dragon, it was some goddess who was missing her tributes, so she decided to improvise. Anyway, none of that even matters right now. I -- so there's this girl, and she's pretty hot and so grateful 'cause I saved her, and she's lookin' at me and ... I mean, the case was over, so I don't have to pretend that I'm all up on the purity ring thing, but the only thing I could think about was getting here. So I'm drivin' and I don't even really know what I'm doing until I'm halfway here and it hits me, you know? Like, why am I driving all the way out here in the middle of the night? The dude's asleep. Right? What's going on that can't wait until it's not 2am in the morning?" Dean lets out a weak, humorless huff of a laugh, shaking his head at his workboots. "And all I can think is, I've gotta go to Cas. I've gotta see him. I want it to _ **mean**_ something, this time."

Dean's ears are burning and as he surreptitiously peeks up, he sees Cas staring at him fixedly, and two blazing hot suns settle on his cheeks, too. Cas isn't squinting anymore. His eyes are wide, stunned, like that night in the brothel, when he was chugging pint after pint of ale and trying to avoid looking at anyone or anything, because it was a den of inequity, and he could catch sin cooties via his eyeballs or something.

"You --" Cas begins, only for the word to come out as a barely-audible croak. He clears his throat and tries again. "So you came here to -- to kiss me?"

Dean's face softens, then, and his smile is sweet, despite the vulnerability at the edges. "More," he whispers, eyes gleaming. "I -- I mean, I didn't get to be your first, but -- I kinda want you to be mine." He seems to remember himself and he blinks, looking away again, making himself. "I mean, if you want."

There's nothing but perfect silence, then. No buzz of fluorescents overhead, no constant mechanical whir of the Sipper Dog rotisserie in its Plexiglas case, no churn of the Frozen Sippy machine mixing its contents. No distractions. It makes all the more sense that Cas is only in his socks as he pads over to Dean and deliberately, gently intrudes in his personal space, his long-fingered hands slipping beneath Dean's jacket. Just resting against him, feeling the warmth of him through the layers, and pressing in close, nestling up, burying his face in the small space where there's no jacket collar, no flannel collar, just skin and a bit of scruff and warmth and him.

Cas can feel Dean's breath catch, chest hitching against his and he's so close, now, that he can feel that so easily. Instead of moving away, Cas slides his arms around Dean's ribcage beneath his jacket, right up the back, fingers catching onto Dean's shoulder blades like the edge of a cliff. Hanging on for dear life, and pushing in close and flush against him, and he can feel Dean's heartbeat, pumping even faster than his own. Holding on hard enough to hurt, and then Dean's arms are clamping around him, pulling him in and squeezing the breath out of him, and then Dean's lips find their way to his throat.

Open-mouthed kisses that make noises that echo off the walls of the empty convenience store and Cas shudders and hangs on that much tighter. He tilts his head to one side, fingers digging into Dean's back as Dean nips and sucks on his throat, gasping and grunting like a starving man who's just had his favorite meal set out in front of him.

Dean threads his fingers into Cas's hair, and he hangs on tight, tugging, and Cas draws back just enough for his own parted lips to slot into place against Dean's and then their tongues curling and thrusting against each other. Cas manages to pull his arms out from Dean's jacket, hands settling on either side of his neck, fingers curled over his nape and the fine, soft hairs there.

When he breaks the kiss, Dean's immediately pushing forward, chasing after his lips, and Cas pulls him along, down one of the aisles and his hand scrabbles at the shelves, knocking bags of Corn Nuts off of their appropriate hook and sending them and packages of Snoballs to the floor as he searches blindly. Their lips meet again and Dean's hands find Cas's hips, immediately sliding around his waist and pulling him in so they're touching from hip to thigh, and Cas can feel him hard against his hip.

They stumble backwards, and Cas keeps one steadying hand on Dean's cheek, as if he can keep them on their feet if he keeps that one point of contact, as his hand finally lands on what he's been searching for.

"Come with me," Cas whispers into Dean's mouth.

Cas feels Dean shiver against him, eyes fluttering closed and he lets out a strained laugh. "That's the idea, right?" He replies, trying for cheeky badass and failing miserably.

Cas rests his thumb against Dean's lips, silencing the smart-ass patter, and leans up, full lips finding Dean's eye lid and pressing lightly there, then to a spot just above his right eyebrow. There's the softest exhale from Dean, his fingers clenching around handfuls of Cas's shirt at the small of his back. Cas hooks his arm around the back of Dean's neck, drawing him backwards with him through the Employees Only swinging double doors.

* * *

No more than ten minutes later and Cas is sprawled naked in the spare office chair in Nora's office, Dean equally naked as he straddles his lap.

"Are you -- 're sure that this is all right? You wouldn't be more comfortable on the fl--" Cas's question is cut off by a sharp gasp as he feels the edges of Dean's teeth against his throat.

"Cas, I don't care -- it's fine," Dean replies, voice sounding impossibly shaky, entire body trembling with want and nerves as he mouths kisses along Cas's throat and chest, anywhere he can reach. "Just -- touch me? Okay, just... fuck, please, _touch me_..."

Cas's right hand rests on Dean's left shoulder, where he'd once left his mark, and he squeezes the spot, fingertips digging in. "Look at me, then, Dean. Let me see you," Cas leans in close, lips brushing against Dean's ear as he speaks. A hungry shiver courses through Dean's body, then, and it seems to take a concerted effort on Dean's part, but he's drawing back and almost hesitantly meeting Cas's eyes. Cas lets his hand slide up to the nape of Dean's neck and pulls him in, Dean's forehead coming to rest against his own.

The two of them stare each other squarely in the eye as Cas uses his free hand to thumb open the tube of lubricant, releasing Dean's neck only just long enough to coat his fingers in the stuff and reach back, fingers searching and circling when they find.

"It's okay," Cas whispers, breath feathering against Dean's lips as Dean's eyes flutter closed, and he fights back a moan. Dean's body tenses and he huddles in closer to Cas, arms draped over the back of the chair. Cas loses the lube and tosses it on the desk, and his dry fingers are carding through Dean's hair, soothing and slow. "Come here."

Cas coaxes Dean in again, lips finding each other's, and Dean feels drunk, limbs moving like he's been on an all-day bender, sluggish and slow to respond, but he feels high like he hasn't felt in years. No alcohol or weed or anything other party favors required. All he needs is more of this -- his bare skin brushing and pressing against Cas's skin, sending flickers of electricity arcing through his brain and bouncing around the rest of his body, making him feel tense and weak all at the same time.

Dean sinks into the kiss even as Cas's finger sinks into Dean's body and Cas's free hand is petting along the nape of his neck and his back as he whispers to him.

"Dean," he says, fingertips grazing along the curve of his spine, and Dean feels his back arch like a cat even as he tries to keep still. Tries to keep from just shoving his hips down and taking Cas's finger up to the last knuckle, just so he can get it over with and stop feeling so exposed. "I will never do you harm."

"Cas... please," Dean shudders, arms winding around Cas's neck, and he lets out a choked cry as he feels the shaft of his hard, leaking cock brush against the side of Castiel's. He buries his face in the hollow of Cas's throat and hangs on for dear life. "Please."

Preparation goes more quickly, then, to spare Dean's steadily fraying control. Soon Cas has removed his fingers and he grasps his cock firmly, lining himself up with Dean's prepared entrance, each one of them overwhelmed by the heat they can feel pouring off the other's body.

Even though Cas has taken great pains to prepare Dean as carefully as possible, he still takes great care when he feeds his cock inside, coaxing it past that firm ring of muscle until the head finally breaches it. Until he's sliding deep into Dean's body, and they're both unable to stop the sounds that escape the both of them, the slap of hands and arms clutching and clinging as Cas fills Dean up inch by inch. Until Cas is finally fully seated inside Dean's body and now Cas is trembling, too, both hands settling on Dean's hips and gripping tightly.

"Is that it?" Dean asks, panting, muscles along his arms and sides jumping, hot breath coming in gusts that buffet against Cas's chest and neck like a furnace. He lifts his head, but only a fraction, his temple coming to rest against Cas's cheek.

Biting his lip, Cas nods and gently rocks his hips up, allowing Dean to feel the heat of his balls nudging up against him. "Do you feel that?" He whispers, eyes taking in every inch of Dean's face as he does so.

For that one moment, Dean Winchester actually forgets how to breathe, until he feels that touch of heated flesh ease off, and he sucks in a gulp of air and nods. Just the barest lift and dip of his chin in acknowledgement. Eyes squeezed shut, because he just can't look, right now. Couldn't handle it if his life depended on it. Not if he wants this to last more than ten seconds, because Cas's eyes, man.  
  
"Again?" He asks, voice hushed, hand straying blindly up to touch Cas's cheek, lips searching for skin and landing on stubble and then there's Cas's bottom lip, caught between his teeth and tugging. A low, ragged groan works its way out of Dean's throat and his lips are there again, pressing full and desperate against Cas's. "Again? Please? Cas, please... wanna feel you..."

" _Ol vvrbs_ _hoath_ ," Cas says, words a gravelly purr in his native angelic tongue, and an almost pained grunt escapes Dean, the force of it causing his bottom lip to tremble. Cas keeps one hand steady on Dean's hip while the other cards through his hair and trails down his throat. Dean tips his head back with a gasp and, before he can stop himself, he rolls his hips down and forward in a single, fluid motion, taking Cas's cock even deeper inside.

Dean lets out a choked-off noise, and Cas grits his teeth, arm winding tightly around Dean's waist, fingers clutching at his hair as Cas rocks up to meet the downward momentum of Dean's hips. The tempo picks up after that, the two of them writhing hard against each other. Cas keeps both of his bare feet flat on the cold industrial flooring just so he can keep them both from tipping over, yet somehow it's only the balls of his feet, because he still wants leverage, needs leverage, so he can arch up to meet each of Dean's thrusts.

"Don't -- Cas, don't --" Dean manages between gasps for air and more deep, greedy kisses, "don't stop -- don't stop talking to me. P-please, man. Fuck..."

So Cas nestles his lips right next to Dean's ear and whispers dark and low and every last word goes shooting straight to Dean's spinal cord via his cock. Dean knows that it's Enochian, but he only knows two or three words that Cas taught him years ago. Nothing like this.

Whatever Cas is saying, it's making Dean harder and hornier than he's been in years. And the longer Cas murmurs those guttural phrases into his ear, the faster Dean's hips and legs work, drawing himself up and sinking back down onto Cas's cock again. He's riding the man that used to be his angel so hard that he distantly (almost hysterically) thinks they might break this flimsy piece of shit chair they're sitting in. He feels warm, full lips against his throat and he whimpers -- fucking _**whimpers**_ \-- and his body curls over and around Cas.

One of his hands darts up to slam against the wall just behind and to the left of Cas's head, giving himself more leverage as he works himself on Cas's dick, hips grinding and rolling, as he winds the fingers of his free hand into Cas's hair. The chair lets out a squawk of protest from being abused in such a fashion, but neither of them pays it any mind.

Cas slides his hands down along Dean's back, fingertips digging in and dragging along the silken curve of Dean's spine, hanging on and just feeling all at the same time. He drags his fingers down the length of Dean's back until he reaches the swell of his ass and grabs hold, palms cupping and fingers clasping the flexing muscles and holding on tight. Cas spreads his legs wider, hips pumping up hard, and Dean lets out a shout that has the hair on the back of Cas's neck standing sharply at attention, because this is a noise he's never heard Dean make before, but even he can tell it's a good sound. And then Dean's hand is sliding to the back of his head, thumb pressing against his jaw and turning his head so that he can catch Cas's mouth in another wet, messy, searching kiss.

Reaching down between them, Cas's fingers curl around Dean's cock, thumb sliding along the vein running along the underside, feeling the triple-time of blood pumping through it. He strokes Dean's cock even as Dean sucks hard and desperate on his tongue, hips starting to lose even the vague sense of rhythm they had going before. Cas's hand works fast and eager on his cock, startling a groan from Dean that has his mouth dropping open against Cas's. Cas takes advantage of that, dipping his head a fraction to nip at Dean's chin, the heel of his hand teasing at the sensitive nerves just under the head of Dean's cock.

Cas says something, then, and it's still in Enochian, but Dean just knows what he's saying, just by the way his voice sounds -- the urgent, coaxing tone -- and Dean feels his balls draw up hard and tight against his body. His hand planted against the wall slips away and he winds that arm around Cas's shoulders, holding on tight, as he buries his face in Cas's throat.

When his orgasm finally hits him, Dean lets out a throaty cry, come splattering against his stomach and Cas's chest and his own thighs and it's only a few moments and thrusts later that he feels that precious frisson of heat that lets him know that Cas just came. Cas just _**came inside him** _and it's almost enough to wring another orgasm from him, and even though he just came and nearly came a second time, he wants to keep going. He'd go all fucking night, if he could. Because, really, what the hell was a purity pledge when you could have something like _this_? What were all those one-night stands?

Shuddering and gasping for breath, Dean collapses against Cas, wilting against him bonelessly, his head lolling against Cas's shoulder. He's surprised and yet, at the same time, totally not, to find drops of perspiration dripping onto his nose and cheeks and feels even more trickling down his spine.

Lifting his head almost grudgingly, Dean reaches up and wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand and when he finally opens them again, he finds Cas's fuzzily sated face gazing back at him. There's the tiniest of smiles, there -- the smile that was only ever for him -- and he can't resist leaning in to taste it.

The kiss is remarkably chaste, considering what they've just done, but Cas's eyes are half-lidded and gleaming when their lips part. "Was that... meaningful?" He asks, though judging by his tone, he already knows the answer.

Dean has to laugh, then, leaning up to cradle Cas's cheek and dropping a few firm kisses on his lips before answering. "I don't know, man, what d'you think?" He asks, amusement coloring his words.

"I think that... if you can be a virgin again, then so can I. That means this is my first time, too, and it was..." Cas whispers, the backs of his fingers stroking over Dean's cheek, blue eyes tracing every inch of his face. "It was everything."

"Yeah," Dean says softly, eyes shining as he leans in and presses another soft, lingering kiss to Cas's lips. "I gotta ask, though --" Cas arches his eyebrow inquiringly, wordlessly entreating Dean to ask. "What was all that you were saying? Before, I mean. I know it was Enochian, but man, I don't remember it ever sounding like _that_ before..."

There's nary a beat of silence before Cas replies, a little too quickly and calmly for Dean's tastes. "I was simply... speaking about what we were doing," he replies. "You asked me to talk and I -- said the first words that came to mind."

"Seriously?" Dean asks, brows lifting.

"Yes, Dean," Cas says, his own eyes narrowing a fraction.

"Really."

There's a huff and Cas doesn't quite roll his eyes, but it's a near thing. "No. Not really."

"So tell me what you were saying," Dean asks, a grin forming on his lips. Cas's eyes dart about and the former angel is visibly uncomfortable until Dean's thumb strokes along his jawline. "Hey, man, if it's that bad, just whisper it to me. I-in English, though."

There's that smitey/grumpy look that Cas so often wore around Dean as an angel and Cas huffs. "Very well," he sighs, and beckons Dean closer. Tilting his head, Dean angles his ear towards Cas's lips and waits. "My beautiful love," Cas's voice starts, low and hesitant, but sounding more certain with each passing moment. "I was born from the seed of a star, but my grace never witnessed a true miracle until you. Now, in this moment, I have what I have always longed for. To see your true face, tonight, I have witnessed my second miracle, and my heart is content."

There were a few moments of silence, then, and Dean slowly drew back, eyes suspiciously bright as he stared at Cas.

"It is... more poetic, in Enochian," Cas admits awkwardly.

"No, I -- I'd say it's plenty poetic in English, too, Cas," Dean replies, voice hoarse. He sniffs and swallows and leans in, resting his forehead against Cas's gently. "How much longer until you have to open?"

There's a slight shift of Cas's head, and he must be looking at a clock that's been hung up somewhere. "Uhh... four and a half hours," he says.

"Okay," Dean replies. "C'mon. You're coming with me."

"With you? W-where?" Cas asks, blinking as Dean eases himself off of Cas's lap and carefully straightens up.

"Well, I'm not sleepin' on the floor, and I need my four hours before I start the drive back home, so you're comin' with me," he says, hand settling on Cas's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "We're gettin' a room. C'mon, grab your shit."

Cas continues to blink and watches as Dean walks -- quite a bit more carefully and more noticeably bowlegged than usual -- out of the office. Presumably, to collect his clothes from the floor of the stock room.

"Cas? Chop chop, buddy! Time's a wastin'!" Dean calls from the stock room.

"Uhh, yes, just a minute!" Cas replies as he pushes himself up from the office chair.

Glancing around, Cas makes a face and wonders if Dean will give him time to tidy up before they leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so fucking irritated with 9x08, I decided to do my own take on it and fix what Buckleming fucked up. This is MY headcanon for how things went with Dean in the episode that didn't involve him throwing himself at a former porn star like he was season 1 Dean all over again. I wanted to make Dean feel a bit more like the Dean he's grown into being, not the one Buckleming turned him into in this episode - as though all the development and struggle and growth he's gone through were just wiped away. Just -- NOPE! Do not want. Hence, this fic.
> 
> Title from song of the same name by Holly Brook - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VKnVrXY7oKY
> 
> After watching Dean's reaction to the Spanish in this ep, I thought I'd play around with that a bit. All I could see in my head after the ep was the moment in this fic where Cas and Dean are fucking, and Cas starts to speak in Enochian and Dean's lip just *trembles*, he's so fucking turned on. That image wouldn't leave my head, so I had to write it all out.
> 
> I've been looking for this one for ages (I removed it along with a few others when I left SPN fandom the first time around, but I came back to the SPNfamily last year!) so I could repost it and I finally found it again, hooray! It's one of my favorites, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Fic originally posted 2013-11-27 and reposting today! *confetti!*


End file.
